1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to consumer digital video display and digital video recording devices (DVRs), and more particularly to a method and system that manage viewing, recording and/or playback of video content according to quotas for different genres.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital video recorder (DVRs), which may be in the form of a portable device such as a personal video recorder (PVR), a set-top box or a computer having a video interface and/or video capability provided from a digital or analog network source are becoming ubiquitous in households and other locations. Further, present-day monitors and televisions provide a greater degree of programmable control than has been available in the past.
For the purposes of parental control/monitoring, parental controls have been implemented that block the viewing and/or recording of video material that carries an indication that the material may be unsuitable for children below a specified age. Such controls have been extended to digital media that carries rating information or title information that permits determining whether media may be unsuitable for viewing by some viewers and therefore requires a personal identification number (PIN) or other token to provide access.
However, even permissible media, when viewed in excess, may be undesirable. Depending on what the particular media is being viewed by a child or younger adult, parents, educational institutions and others may desire to promote certain content over other content or restrict the amount of less-desirable content that is displayed or recorded by such users.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that can provide control of video viewing or recording that is adaptable to the desirability of content of the media being viewed or recorded by a particular user or class of users, such as an age group of children.